


【Cytus2‖XN】Graduation Remix (HP Paro)

by Renuntiaaaare



Category: Cytus (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renuntiaaaare/pseuds/Renuntiaaaare
Summary: HP下拉文克劳X和格兰芬多N的设定，会有Aroma和Nora友情出镜，年龄上有微调。依然是存档，看过的朋友可以无视啦wThe settings is originally from the series of Harry Potter. Xenon is from Ravenclaw and Neko is from Gryffindor. Aroma and Nora also appear in this work. Hope U could enjoy it : )
Relationships: Asakura Neko | NEKO#ΦωΦ & Simon Jackson | Xenon
Kudos: 1





	【Cytus2‖XN】Graduation Remix (HP Paro)

**Author's Note:**

> HP下拉文克劳X和格兰芬多N的设定，会有Aroma和Nora友情出镜，年龄上有微调。依然是存档，看过的朋友可以无视啦w  
> The settings is originally from the series of Harry Potter. Xenon is from Ravenclaw and Neko is from Gryffindor. Aroma and Nora also appear in this work. Hope U could enjoy it : )

“那家伙就是这个样子啦。”Joe像往常一样调好特制饮料，放在直打哈欠的小狮子面前，“什么事情都闷着不说。你别管他就好啦。”

“哇，Neko特别版的黄油啤酒！”Neko抓过玻璃杯，满足地喝了一大口，随即又回到了现实的烦恼中，“可是！Neko又不是什么别人。”

“唔……不过，你这个时间出现在这里，真的没关系吗？”小女孩的心事他不知道怎么开导，酒吧老板于是转了话题。

“糟糕了！”Neko抬头看了一眼古董一样的猫头鹰挂钟，“Joe叔叔，啊不是，哥哥……”她突然软下语气，扑棱棱地眨巴着双眼。

“你再卖萌我也不会收留你哦。”Joe不为所动。他抓起魔杖，敲敲画框，“只能帮你到这儿了。”

画框里正在打盹的人像猛地被惊扰，打着哈欠忿忿地转身离去，留下空洞洞的楼梯背景，足够让小巧的三年级学生弯着腰踏入。

“真是的！臭Joe之前都不告诉我酒吧和学校连着。”Neko小声念叨一句点亮魔杖，才开始后悔自己没有缠着对方学来这句咒语。身后的门已经吱呀吱呀着关上，甬道狭窄阴冷，石板路不太平整。她只能抓紧斗篷，聚精会神地关注着脚下，深怕有什么小动物突然钻出来。

哼，她一只猫怎么会怕老鼠呢！不对，格兰芬多的小狮子才没有害怕的东西呢！

一打岔，她一脚绊上了石板的缝隙，随即“哐当”一声巨响，她甚至来不及给自己施个缓冲的魔法，便从画框里踉跄跌落。

“嘶，好痛！”小狮子趴在一堆杂物上，揉着脑袋打量四周，茫然得像一只迷路的小狗。光线不是很好，但足以让她辨明自己的处境。眼前的橱柜已经很有些年代，沉默威严地顶着天花板。不远处，还有很多这样堆满东西的柜子，更多的是成撂堆起的杂物。

这地方是——

有求必应屋。

时间不早了。Neko不再耽搁，从小山一样的杂物上敏捷跳下。她挥挥魔杖，乱七八糟的物件立刻归位，心底那声小小的叹息却挥不走。

魔杖的抖动似乎猛烈了一点。眼前的两排柜子不大情愿地挪动着笨重的身躯让开路，她一眼便看见了熟悉的储物柜。

那个柜子……放着她和那家伙的乐器。

弹一首歌的时间，应该有吧？小小的叹息变成明目张胆的怂恿。回过神来时，她已经小心翼翼地爬上一边的小板凳，费劲地拉开橱柜的顶格。

只有这个乐器她想要亲手去取。

“你在啊。”Simon的声音在不远处响起。她一开始还以为自己产生了幻觉，于是拿到吉他不经意低下头的时候，她是真的被吓了一大跳。

椅子摇摇晃晃，Neko的第一反应竟然是把吉他盒举高。“啊，Xenon！”她叫着他的外号，对方不负所望，眼疾手快地稳住凳子。

完了，这下要被骂了。Neko认命地闭上眼睛。

然而Simon并没有像往常一样婆婆妈妈地责怪她不小心。

“正好，”他的目光落在自制的吉他上，“我以后不会再来了。”他说完这句话就转身离去。

“诶为什么为什么？”Neko抱着吉他盒跟在他后面嚷嚷，“有什么事和Neko说说嘛！”

“快毕业了。”Simon快步往前走着，抖抖魔杖开门。

“这算什么理由啦！”小跑追上的Neko来不及停下，结结实实地撞上了等着开门的他。

呜……鼻子有点酸，不能哭！

“这么晚了，我送你回去。”Simon依然没有回头，只是说。

  


“Aroma，谢谢你昨晚帮我打掩护！”起迟了的Neko最后还是成功地踩着上课铃叼着面包闯进教室，扔下包道完谢后下一句话就抱怨起了Simon，“不像那个混蛋Xenon，什么都不说。”她恨恨地咽下最后一口面包，在心里想。

这也不能怪她嘛。她头一次见那家伙那么低气压。还一边要躲着夜巡的教授，她完全把其他事都忘在了脑后。

甚至连吉都忘记还给他了。

同院的Aroma连忙托住要从桌面滑落的书包，笑着开导她：“幸好，Simon学长把你平安送回来了嘛。”

“呜呜呜Aroma最好了！”Neko把鼓鼓囊囊的书包怼进抽屉，然后给了对方一个热烈的拥抱，“啊，又是黑魔法防御术了是吗？我超不擅长这个的！”

目光越过Aroma，她瞅见隔壁桌的拉文克劳学霸Nora正在预习的课本，夸张地僵硬一秒。

“没关系，今天只是博格特而已。”Aroma温和地拍拍她的背。

“博格特？”Neko困惑地眨眨眼。

“这个。”Nora把摊开的课本推给她看，“会变形成它认为最能吓唬我们的形象。”

“最能吓唬我们的形象？”Neko歪着头打量着教科书上的插画。黑黢黢的衣柜里十分应景地探出一双亮闪闪的大眼睛，和她四目相对。

根据Neko纵横麻瓜世界电子游戏界多年的经验，这个小家伙说是恐怖不如说是可爱。

“换句话说，变成我们最害怕的东西。”Aroma补充，“Neko？”见Neko没什么反应，她担心地叫着好友的名字。

最害怕的东西……“我想到了！”她灵光一现，大叫的声音吓得前排的同学都回过头。她不好意思地吐吐舌，连忙又压低了声音。

“他不说出来，那就逼他展现出来。”只是肢体动作似乎压不住。Neko慷慨激昂地挥着手，仿佛在报告什么震惊世界的重大发现，“对待拉文克劳的书呆子就应该简！单！粗！暴！”

“我姑且也是一个拉文克劳。”Nora实事求是地回应她的重大发现。

姗姗来迟的教授终于指挥着衣柜走进教室。他清清嗓子。

“那么，开始上课。”他耐心地等待着台下的小崽子们进入状态，“有谁愿意做我的助手？”

“我！”Neko第一次在黑魔法防御术的课上把手举这么高。

  


Neko在楼梯口不慎丢下博格特的衣柜。

她还没来得及听见衣柜落地的响动，博格特便狰狞地向她扑来。嘎吱嘎吱，膨胀构筑，歪歪扭扭地变成了一张麻瓜世界的病床。病床上罩着错综复杂的巨大仪器，白色的被单里露出同样惨白的手指。她看不清病人的模样，唯一能辨认出来的就是一旁监测心跳的监控仪。

她于是小心翼翼地靠近。数值在她摸上病人冰冷手指的瞬间归零，发出凄厉的警报。

病床上的人趁机抓住她的胳膊，高亢地叫笑着。

“现在你满意了？”那声音比记忆里的Simon的声音要高几个八度，却是一模一样的语气。

Neko惊恐地挣扎甩开，却连带着扯下半只胳膊。惯性把她抛向楼梯外。她随着病床一同坠向深渊。

“呜哇！”

滑落的书本重重磕在腿上，Neko一下惊醒，仰头间撞上了身后的树干。几片不知名的树叶悠悠飘落，她正揉着后脑勺腾不出手，被一片障得严严实实。

说起来，那之后也有一个多月没见过Simon了。

边角的锯齿细密地扎在脸上，有些痒，又有些疼。

“这是你的新式玩法？”树叶被轻巧地拎开。Nora水蓝色的齐耳短发映入眼帘。

“在图书馆等你好久都不来。”Aroma的语气里有浅浅的责怪，“我们就猜你是不是在哪儿睡着了。果然啊。”

“嘿嘿，这不是太舒服了嘛！”Neko揉去眼角的泪珠，补上一个大到夸张的哈欠。

让小伙伴们知道她打盹时候做了噩梦也太逊了。

夏日已初露锋芒。午后的湖畔树荫还保留着一份舒适的清爽，和畅的暖风携来花花草草混合的芳香，闻上去比家养小精灵做的餐后甜点还要美味。大块大块的草甸柔软得让人深陷其中，只想要闭上眼做场美梦。

傻瓜才会为了阴冷没人气还不能闲聊的图书馆抛弃它。

“对了，我今天去找了院长。顺便听见了他好像在为Jackson突然放弃志向的事情伤脑筋。”Nora抽出羽毛笔的时候提了一句。

“果然是因为妹妹的事情吧。”Aroma收拾着被Neko摊得到处都是的笔记，“毕竟突然遇到那样的事故一直没醒……啊，Neko，这是你写的新曲子吗？”她从羊皮纸堆中抽出一张乐谱，眼睛比不远处的粼粼波光更为闪耀，“写好了能让我填词吗？”

“啊，这张是……”Neko一眼看见潦草的标题。

是她和Simon初次合作时的草稿。

为什么会在这里呢？她想起还没找到机会还回去的吉他。

对，是琴盒里的。应该是她保养吉他时一不小心带出来的。

那家伙……

“不行！这种不利落的做事风格Neko好讨厌！”Neko揉了揉乱七八糟的头发，一下子跳起身。她转向不明所以看着她的两位友人，咽了咽口水。

“Aroma，Nora，”她不自觉把残谱攥紧，“Neko能请你们帮个忙吗？”

Aroma一脸理所当然：“你在说什么啊。Neko的忙我们一定会帮的！”

“在不严重违反校规的范围内。”Nora补充一句。

挚友的眼神里有关心，有担忧，还有纯粹的信任。她不是孤单一人。

他也不是孤零零的一个人。

  


Neko还记得第一次遇见Simon的时候。

彼时Neko初入魔法世界，正抱着自己珍爱的电子琴，趁着休息日不死心地在学校的边边角角寻找插座。不出意外，没过多久她就被巡视的级长们拦下。对于一个麻瓜世界出生的一年级新生来说，三言两语解释清楚插座是什么委实有些困难。她也解释不清楚这个像钢琴一样但是发不出声音的“哑炮”能做什么。

不过有一点很明确：即使是第一次踏进魔法世界的Neko，也听明白了“哑炮”这个词后面的轻蔑意味。她只能像一只被踩着尾巴的猫一样在炸毛边缘张牙舞爪地反复强调。

“它不是哑炮！”

围观的人越来越多，她急得都要哭出来了。

那时候，是Simon替她解了围。说是解围——

“跑起来！我们要赶不上排练了！”也只不过是放了一个恶作剧魔法，抓住她的手，挤过人群拔腿狂奔，及时地跳上最后一级正在变动的楼梯。

他们最后在光秃秃的墙壁前停下。

“许个愿望吧。”他气喘吁吁地说。

“什么愿望？”Neko莫名其妙地转头看着他。

高年级的拉文克劳男生被她盯得不太自在，挠挠鼻尖。“比如说，想要一个可以弹电子琴的地方？”

此后他就没有再回应她的疑问——不过依然拉着她的手。俩人低着头在墙的面前来回踱步，像是什么傻瓜教派的虔诚教徒。

再抬起头的时候，一个崭新的世界正缓缓展开。

Neko抓紧了手里的吉他盒，用尽全力向教授鞠下一躬。

“拜托了教授！请让我们负责毕业舞会的音乐吧！”她抬起头，想着自己落在家里只有暑假才能见面的电子琴，用最真诚的目光深情注视着教授。

教授被她的气势吓了一跳，但还是没有松口。“不行，交给Asakura小姐的话，绝对会一团糟的。”时间似乎快要到了，她绕开三个小姑娘，往礼堂走去。

“就一首歌！”Neko在她身后大声喊道，“我要是搞砸了格兰芬多扣五百分！”

“那倒也不必……”教授的脚步停了停，似乎是在思考折中的方案，“五分钟。”一个沙漏轻飘飘地落在Neko的眼前。

“我只能给你五分钟的时间。”

“谢谢！”Neko一把抓住沙漏。

  


但是即使是有求必应屋，也不存在可以给电子琴插电的设备。

“Xenon你个大骗子！”Neko百无聊赖地拨着他自制的吉他。输入不同的魔力，吉他在音色上也会有变化。很神奇的是，在魔法世界磕磕绊绊的菜鸟Neko，在自制吉他上却十分得心应手。

“你小心一点，魔法吉他就这一把。”Simon研究着桌前一堆发黄的羊皮纸，没工夫搭理她。

“魔法吉他，这名字也太逊了吧。”Neko又试着加大了点魔力的输入，这次吉他的音色里似乎混着电子的颗粒感，“你在写什么？”玩腻了的她滑着转椅转到他面前。

“啊，我想写一首曲子。”Simon解释，“送给毕业时候的自己。”

Neko瞪大了眼睛。“你不是才五年级嘛。”

“毕业这么正式的事情当然要好好准备了。”

“那Neko也来帮忙！”Neko顺势抓过一张乐谱。

“不要。”

“讨厌，这是学妹的一片心意嘛！”她完全不在意他的嫌弃，开始提建议，“这里低半度会比较好吧？”

“啊，还真是。”Simon草草把音符划去。

“其他我们都帮你准备好了。”Nora的声音把她从回忆里拉出来，“不过Jackson好像没来。”

Neko勉强咧出一个弧度。“没关系。不是还有Nora改良版的无损扩音咒嘛！”

“这名字太难听了。”Nora冷淡地评价道。

“他们已经把舞台空出来了。”Aroma回到幕后，帮她整理好衣领，“加油！”她用魔杖在Neko的胸前点了点。

沙漏开始计时。Neko一步迈向台前。

灯火璀璨，交响乐的余韵似乎还在古老的廊柱间萦绕。台下比她大了四五岁的前辈们像大人一样穿着华丽端庄的礼服，矜持地稍稍昂头看着她，却仍然映出未脱的稚气。

“大家好！我是格兰芬多的三年级学生Neko Asakura！在这里，我想为即将毕业的前辈们演奏一曲，”扩音咒的效果很好，在耳边不是那么吵，又能传递到校园的每个角落。她听见自己的声音略带紧张，“这是我的一片心意！”

  


这之后的事情就像是一场绮丽的梦。

Neko不记得自己是怎么演奏完的，不记得自己说“谢谢”的时候有没有保持笑容，也不记得自己是怎么从这帮兴奋过头的学长学姐中钻出来的。但是她记得，跌跌撞撞地走出礼堂的时候，她一眼就看见了廊下站着的Simon。

“啊，Xenon……学长。”她一时不知道怎么和他打招呼。

“听你叫学长怎么这么奇怪。”Simon奇怪地看了她一眼。

是平时那个Simon了。

“我……”Neko本该松一口气，可博格特的画面总在脑海里挥之不去。“我就知道你能听见。”她避开他的目光，小声说。

“改编得不错。”Simon向她走过来，发出邀请，“去走走吗？”他把她怀里的吉他拿下，背上肩头。

远离了礼堂之后，一切又变得真实起来。安静的草丛里传来幽幽虫鸣，湖畔凉爽得简直不像是仲夏。Simon和平常一样在前面走着，Neko在后面踩着影子，绕过吉他的阴影，一路从手踩到头。有什么亮晶晶的东西在眼前晃悠。她一把抓住，才发现是沙漏没还回去。

她于是顺手翻过沙漏。细碎的砂石缓缓落下，像是不起眼的回忆碎片，又像是落入人间的星屑。

“还记得我们认识的时候吗？”她忍不住开口。

“记得。”Simon的声音逆着风传过来，比平常要温柔些，“你抱着电子琴被级长拦下来了。真是的，魔法世界哪来的电啊。”

“我那不是刚来嘛！”Neko不服气地鼓起嘴抗议，“说起来，你那个解围的方法也太笨拙了吧！”

“难道我要从电气的原理开始解释吗？”呆子果然还是呆子。

“哼。不过谢谢你。”最后的时光里，她还是决定宽宏大量地不和他计较，“那时候帮我解围，后来还把有求必应屋介绍给我。你也不是一无是处嘛。”

“向你暴露我的秘密基地是我这辈子做过最错误的决定之一。”

“我就知道你要取笑我！”Neko追上去和他理论。

“也是最正确的。”Simon停下脚步，“吉他，就给你了。”

这次Neko没有撞在他身上。“果然，你还是……”她没有伸手去接，眼神黯淡几分。

“别这么伤感啊。毕业又不是再也见不到了。”在她的目光下，即将毕业的拉文克劳男生不太好意思地挠挠鼻尖，“只不过……我可能没多少时间玩音乐了。”

Neko愣了一秒，才想过从他手里夺过吉他盒。她像是捧奖杯一样高高举起。

“嗯！Neko会把你落下的那份加倍玩回来的！”

“你好好学习啊！”

晚风把吵闹擦得透亮。月光在两人身下拉出长长的影子，仿佛连着一条永远不会斩断的道路。

从此开始，直到远方。


End file.
